The purpose of this application is to request funds for partial support of a meeting sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) on phospholipases. This meeting, to be held at the Vermont Academy from July 10- 15, 1988, will cover all aspects of studies on this ubiquitous class of enzymes. Included in the conference are: 1) Bacterial and other microorganismal phospholipases, 2) mammalian phospholipases regulating cellular functions; their role in lipid mediator metabolism, 3) digestive phospholipases, 4) crystallographic and sequence analysis of phospholipases, 5) phospholipase-substrate interaction, 6) substrate structure and issues of interfacial phenomena relating to enzyme action, 7) cloning and genetic regulation of phospholipases, and 8) natural and pharmacologic regulatory molecules of phospholipases. This meeting will bring together for the first time in nearly a decade the leading investigators in the field of phospholipases from around the world. Also, special consideration will be given to younger investigators and contributors who have just entered this field and will be those continuing the future work in this important area of research.